Death of a Soldier (Title subject to change)
by cidthunder
Summary: A death of one of the greatest people in the Adventure Bay community has died. It has been at least three months. Three months since Ryder has died. The town continued on as normal, everyone lives out their daily lives. Katie has taken over the position of Ryder as the new PAW Patrol leader. It's about how everyone moves on. It's about how Katie moves on. For you Mandiago.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: The title is very much subject to change, I just need something down and that was it. If you have a better one let me know. Relationship wise, anything will go, IF I decide to do them in this story. We'll see and find out. Play Your Symphony may have another chapter next week, it just depends on how fast I can get my IAs and EAs done.**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Hi Katie." A familiar voice. A voice, who's sweetness was dramatic irony. In this place, a lush filed of green stretched as far as the eye could; trees as tall as they could grow; moss spewing up from the earth to wrap itself around everything. The clouds dark. Only letting the sun shine through little holes. "Katie?" a familiar voice. A voice, who's sweetness was dramatic irony. In this place, stones of symbols stood high and straight. Some weathered by time, some overgrown. All engraved letters. "Katie..." Katie stood in front of one. She was dressed relaxed and in loose clothes. She stared at a stone - Here lies Ryder – it said; nothing could be made out from it. It was dulled by time, faded by moss.

"Alright... let's go." Katie had turned around and saw a Cockapoo, smiling as big of fake smile as she could.

"Are you alright?" The pup asked. Katie nodded her head and stretched out a smile.

"I'm fine. We better get back to the lookout, before anybody makes a search party and comes looking for us." Katie chuckled a little at her own joke, "Let's go, Skye." Skye nodded her head. They were off. They walked down rows of stone that dotted the the plains. They both took them in, looking at each and everyone that their eye could see. They eventually came up to a steel stone brick wall, split open by a metal gate. Above it was a frame, an old one. Words were written on it "Adventure Bay Graveyard." out in front of it was a parked car. They had made their way over to the car and pulled open the doors. A loud vibration was heard. Katie looked to her side and pulled out her phone. "This Katie speaking."

"Oh, thank goodness you were here Katie!" A loud and obnoxious voice was heard.

"What seems to be the problem, Mayor Goodway?"

"Chickeletta went missing! I need you and your pups to help me find her!" A smile stretched across Katie's face.

"Alright! We'll find her! Remember: No job is too big, no pup is too small!" She had hung up. Katie pulled out the bottom of her phone; a multi colored button stood up. Her finger hovered over it. She pressed it.

* * *

Ryder woke up to the sound of a blaring alarm. The sun was shining bright through the cracks of the blinds covering his window. He looked up and through his partially covered eyes, and stared into the white, sun-colored celling. A smile stretched across his face. He rolled over in his bed to check the time. 7:00 it read.

He got up off of his bed and gave his body a good stretch. He licked his lips and proceed out of the room. Making his way down a long hallway and into a room with shelves, stacked to the highest point. Bags and boxes of miscellaneous content sat up top there. Pulling a bag off, Ryder had made his way back into the center of the lookout. Up against the wall were six bowls. Scoops full of kibble were poured into each bowl, one at time.

A line of pups started to walk in through the front door. Some happy, some mad; some tired, some sad; some hungry, some confused. "G' morning guys!" Ryder said happy as can be.

"Good morning Ryder." The pups said in a blissful unison.

"How did you guys sleep?" Ryder asked, making himself a hot cup of milk.

"I slept amazing!" said a mix-breed.

"That's nice Rocky."

"What about the rest of you?" Ryder had a bowl filled to rim with ice-white flakes, he placed on the table, pouring in the cup of hot milk.

"I slept alright." A German Shepherd answered.

"Any-" Ryder had cut himself off. He looked over the shoulders of a spot pup. The pup's head hung above a dish as red as the collar around his neck. "Are you alright, Marshall?" He asked. Marshall had shook. He looked up to see the young leader smiling with eyes of question.

"Wha?" He asked.

"I asked if you were alright." Ryder said. He walked over to Marshall and crouched down and started to pet the pup.

"I'm—I'm doing… alright…" Marshall's eyes had closed and him along with it. He fell face first into the bowl. Ryder laughed at the pup's struggles, giving him one last rub before he got up. He walked over to his counter and rested his arms, "Anybody else?" Silence was loud. No one spoke.

"Stop asking us and tell about your day." said a cockapoo, smiling aggravation, "Why are you so happy this morning?" She asked.

The young leader shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. I just am." He said. He walked over to Marshall again, and ran his hand down the sleeping pup's back, "How could I not? Especially if I have the greatest team of best friends a guy could ask for." All the pups smiled except one. He phone rang on the side of his leg. "Who is calling me?" He asked, pulling it out from where it laid.

"This is Mayor Goodway! Ryder I need you and your pups to come over to the bell tower, Chickaletta is back up on top of it!"

"Okay! We'll be over as quick as we can!" He ended the call and slid out his the bottom of his phone. A button appeared glistering in the sun light. He pressed it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Marshall, I need you to use your ladder, and reach up to the top of the bell tower to get her down." Katie was pacing back and forth on a hard, grated metal floor. She pointed to a giant picture of a bell tower.

"Marshall to the rescue." A little Dalmatian pup, spotted with red walked in front of a rainbow, placing his paw firmly on the ground.

"Alright. Chase I need you to come with us just in case Chickeletta or Marshall falls, so I will need you to catch them with your net it that does happen."

"Chase is on the case." A German Shepherd, cloaked in blue hopped out it front, stiffening his back to show authority.

"Alright guys! Let's do this!" Katie's hand was clinched hard over her chest. Her face showing sheer determination. The two pups nodded their head and made their way down the slide. Katie had her hands on a metal pole. She took a deep breath. Then she jumped on it. She landed safely on an ATV and revved it up. She was off.

"Thanks again, Katie." Mayor Goodway had watched a Dalmatian walk over to her, with him carrying a chicken on his back. Mayor Goodway had picked up the chicken and placed her inside her purse.

"It was no problem." Katie smiled at the Mayor, "It's just what we do." Mayor Goodway had turned back and faced the blond. She had smiled back. But her eyes. Her eyes carried something different with them. The sun started to hang a little in the sky. It turned everything a different shade of blue. Katie had looked up to the sky and covered her eyes, "The sun feels so good." She remarked. When she had dropped her head back down she saw the Mayor walking over to her car. She sighed. "I guess we better get back to the lookout."

She had picked up Marshall in her arms giving him a good pat on the back. She took a whiff, "Jeez Marshall, you stink." She had placed the pup on the ground, listening to his nervous chuckle. Katie had walked to over to Chase. He saw the shadow and started to bolt. He fell.

"Ouch!" Chase yelled. He was scattered out on the concrete, he tail caught in a net. Katie had grabbed him and took a whiff, "You stink, too," She released and thought for a second, "I wonder if the whole team needs a bath." She scratched her head in wonder and shrugged.

* * *

"Mar—" Ryder slapped his head forehead, "is Marshall still down stairs?" The pups turned their heads.

"I think he is still down stairs, Ryder, sir." Ryder shook his head. He walked into the elevator behind the pups and took it down. He was back onto the main floor. He walked down a long hallway and a pup, who's face was shoved into a bowl. He had made his way over to the sleeping pup and picked him up. Ryder carried the sleeping pup up into the elevator and they rode it. They came back up to the top, Marshall had on his red suit. Ryder placed him down on the ground gently before walking back over to the monitor.

"Sorry it took so long. Since Marshall is asleep, Rocky, I need you to fill in for him." A little green dressed pup jumped out in front,

"Green means go…! I guess I can't say that…. Rocky to the rescue!" Ryder and the awake pups laughed a little.

"Good. Chase I need you to go there also with your net, just to make sure if either Rocky or Chickeletta fall, I need you to catch them." A German Shepherd covered in blue, jumped out in front,

"Chase is on the case."

"Alright, pups we're on a roll!" Ryder watched as the pups ran to the slide and thought he would do the same, running over to a pole. He slid down it and land on his on his ATV. "Alright, let me get going." He sped off.

"Good jobs pups." Ryder had watched a mixed carry a chicken on his back, making his way down a ladder. He turned to see Mayor Goodway.

"Thank you once again Ryder. I can always count on you." Ryder blushed from the compliment.

"Thank you. Anytime you are in trouble, just _yelp for help._ " Mayor Goodway smiled as she picked up her chicken.

"Nice save Ryder." Ryder had looked behind to see a blond walking over to him.

"What are you talking about?" Ryder was trying to mask his red, "We do this all the time."

"I know." Katie started to poke at Ryder's side a little.

"Hey! Stop, it tickles." A cough was heard in the crowd. They stopped. Mayor Goodway had placed her hands on the leader's shoulder and gave it a good shake before walking off, "So-so what brings you out here?" Ryder was trying hard to cover the red in his face.

"I went to go pick up some dog treats, and then I saw you over here with Rocky and Chase, and I thought I might say hi."

"Oh-"

"You brought dog treats?!" Rocky ran over to the blond, wagging his tail. Katie nodded. She dug into the bag, pulled out one and tossed it. It was gone the second it hit the concrete.

"Can—can I get one, too?" Chase ran over to the blond. Katie deluged into the bag once again, pulling out another treat and tossing it. It never touched the ground. Katie looked down at her wrist.

"I better get going. I guess I will see you guys around." Katie started to walk off.

"Hey!" Katie turned to the leader, "I was—I was wondering... if...?" Katie cocked her head in question. "Never mind. Just go back to what you were doing." Ryder smiled, and she returned the favor before walking off. He dropped his head a little.


End file.
